zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Curse of Dathormi
Note: READ THIS! The odd chapters(1,3,5,etc.) are told from Link's perspective, and the rest from Zelda's. Chapter 1- Siege Evil was in the air. War was in the air. Death was in the air. The acclaimed hero Link, and several hundred Hylian soldiers stood prepared to defend the Castle of Hyrule. The approaching army was massive and twice as large as their own. Still they fought. Creatures of pure darkness battled the Hylians for roughly three minutes before retreating. "What in the world are those stupid things doing?", "Probably got scared away." , "We were all riled up about nothing!" Or was the worst yet to come? One hour later, they got their answer. A huge being with three heads, and a body larger than the castle itself began to appear over the horizon. The very sight of the beast caused most to run in shear panic. "WHY SO FRIGHTENENED DOGS?" it taunted, "IS THE SHEAR SIGHT OF MY MAGNIFICENT EVIL ENOUGH TO WIN ME THIS BATTLE?" Its three heads loomed like giant serpents over the barren battlefield. Its thunderous laugh caused the ground to shake. "I AM THE MIGHTY DATHORMI! BOW DOWN TO MY POWER!" Black fire, the esscense of death itself, erupted from the three heads. After the devastating barrage of energy had subsided only one Hylian remained standing. Link, sword in hand charged and leaped into the air, splitting one of Dathormi's heads right down the middle. Link ran down the neck of the destroyed head and leaped onto the next. He raised his sword high... but never split the second skull. In a blinding fury of dark energy, the hero of Hyrule was sent flying through the air. He could hear Zelda's screams and tears, but could do nothing to answer them. He soared like an eagle, which would have been fun if he hadn't just failed his friends, family, and Princess. And so, he drifted, drifted into blackness. Chapter 2- The Hylian Hound Zelda was sad, sadder and angrier than ever before. Sad that Link was gone and angry that Dathormi had imprisoned her in her own duengon. Every criminal in Hyrule stared at her, ready to unleash the power of the revenge they sought upon her. Gonoc, a daring acrobat who had stolen just 10 Rupees, was the first to step towards her. He raised his fist up high... and screamed in agony as blood poured from his suddenly bleeding arm. He collapsed and his fellow criminals stared in amazement. A golden dog with the strength of a Wolfos, the ferocity of a Lizalfos, and a coat that seemed to be made of pure gold stood at the ready, prepared to bite some heads off. Zelda smiled for the first time in two days. "Crystal! Thank goodness Dathormi didn't get you!" cried the gleeful princess. Crystal snuggled with her master, periodically growling to keep the thieves and murderers away from her master. Zelda's expression suddenly become serious, as did Crystal's. The princess whispered a command, and her grand canine pounced on a knife-wielding assassin. Out of his pocket, came a thin sheet of tree bark. "Now I need something to write with..." thought Zelda. The only thing she could think of was Gonoc's blood. She winced and began to write with a stick lying on the ground. She gave Crystal the note and told her to find Link. Like a flash of lightning, Crystal was gone. The criminals got sly smiles on their dirty faces. "Not a good choice." smirked Zelda. In a flash of light, she disappeared, and was replaced by a Shiekah Warrior. Daggers suddenly shot out of her hand, impaling three bricks in the wall. "You missed!" cackled the gangs and criminals. "Did I?" Stones fell, entire chunks of the ceiling fell, even a wall collapsed. "Please...take me w-with you..." pleaded the bloody, buried Gonoc. Zelda kicked the rubble off of Gonoc, barely missing his head. Zelda and Gonoc ran under the cover of night, heading ever closer to the safety of Kakariko Village. (!!!!!work in proggress!!!!!) Category:Action Category:Adventure